Fallen
by BriBugg94
Summary: Cases Cases and more cases, but not all is what it seems. Can Mai and Naru find what vicious creature await them before its to late? Normal Pairings, rated T for now but that may change.
1. Case 1: Ice cold

**_Hey guys I decided to write a whole new story, but I'm still writing my other I just got a new idea and couldn't fit it in anywhere. Anywho hope y'all enjoy!_**

 ** _I do not own Ghost Hunt_**

* * *

 _I feel like ice_

 _On a warm summer day_

 _My body slowly melting_

 _My life slipping away_

 _You cannot find me_

 _I do not hide_

 _The monsters will get you_

 _For they live deep inside_

* * *

8 a.m. March 3rd

Mai leaned her head onto the car door watching her breath fog up the window. It was too early for her to be awake, and way too early for Naru's snarky attitude, but here she was. She sighed, mentally scolding herself for forgetting her Literature assignment on her bedside. She had slept past the alarm that she had set, and woke up with only twenty minutes before they were supposed to depart. Luckily she had packed he bag the night before, and had just barely made it to the door step when her phone went off once again to let her know she was late to work. And Naru of course had been like he always was, threatening to dock her pay if she showed up late again, insulting her intelligence, and then demanding not one, but two cups of tea. She let out another sigh and moved around in her seat to try and get comfortable.

"How about instead of whining you read over the case file I gave you?"

Mai shot up and pulled the file from her bag where she had tucked it away, "I wasn't whining thank you very much! And I did look at it, it was awful. Why would you have me look at the pictures of the victims?"

"I thought you would be capable of holding yourself together, the bodies aren't mutilated or bleeding. They are just bodies. You have seen worse."

Mai shuddered thinking back to one of their last cases in the prime minister's mansion where they had come in contact with the demon known as Urado. The images of the bones and blood everywhere popped into her mind and her body felt cold.

 _I feel like ice_

 _On a warm summer day_

Mai froze, suddenly remembering the voice from her dream the night prior. It had been a weird dream that she didn't think had any significance to the case so she hadn't bothered to tell Naru, but now it was all she could think about. She had been floating in the sky feeling free like a bird, when the sky suddenly became dark and a voice started talking to her. Before she could even question anything she had woken up to her alarm.

"Mai!"

Mai jerked her head up, "Hnn?"

Naru gave her one of his famous glares then turned back around in his seat, "You know I don't like to repeat myself. I said read over the file. When we get to the site were going to discuss it, and I would prefer it if you actually participated in the conversation this time rather than stare off into space.''

Mai glowered as her face turned red, she could hear the smirk that was on his lips, "I do not stare off into space Naru. And anytime I do talk you just make fun of me."

"If you said something smart once in a while I wouldn't have to."

"Why you...!"

"Case file Mai, I don't pay you to play around."

Mai grumbled but opened it as he said. She scanned over it trying to bypass the photos of the victims. Naru was right it wasn't anything gruesome, in fact you couldn't tell that any of them were dead at all, however that was the scariest part. Each photo looked as if it was a normal picture of a person, each one had their eyes open and a horrid grin on their face. Mai shuddered and looked to read the information on the first person. It was a girl who looked like she was about Mai's age with short black curls and big brown eyes.

 _ **Watashi, Hikari**_

 _ **Age:19**_

 _ **05/12/01**_

 _ **Found in the well on the morning of March 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **. Cause of death is unknown.**_

Mai felt a pain of sadness go through her. This girl had died at such a young age and they still hadn't found out what had happened to her. Death itself was always hard for Mai, but for it to be someone so close to her age, it scared her. She looked at the next picture, a boy who also looked her age. He had long black hair and blue eyes.

 _ **Lee, Tomaru**_

 _ **Age:17**_

 _ **11/02/02**_

 _ **Found on the third floor balcony on the morning of November 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **. Cause of death is unknown.**_

Poor kid. Mai looked between the two and tried to see if there was a connection, but she couldn't see any. There was also a year difference between the two murders. She picked up another picture to see if there was anything that she could find. This one was a girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes, she looked foreign.

 _ **Allens, Bethany**_

 _ **Age:18**_

 _ **6/29/04**_

 _ **Found in the bathtub of room 4b on the morning of June 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **. Cause of death is unknown.**_

Looking at this one Mai was even more confused than she was before. She had nothing to go on and was worried the she was missing something obvious that Naru was going to mock her for later. She stared at it a little longer before deciding she was going to ask Naru what he thought. Better her make fun of her now than when everyone was around.

"Hey Naru…."

Her voice sounded weirder than it normally did, and almost sounded like it echoed.

"What Mai?"

His voice was soft and sounded so far away. She went to ask where he was going when she felt her body go cold and she became surrounded by darkness.

* * *

 _ **MAI P.o.V**_

 _I feel like ice_

 _On a warm summer day_

 _My body slowly melting_

 _My life slipping away_

 _You cannot find me_

 _I do not hide_

 _The monsters will get you_

 _For they live deep inside_

 _My legs hurt but I needed to keep going. I didn't want to be anywhere near those jerks who called themselves my friends. Friends DON'T push you down and take your bike in a game of fun. Friends DON'T make fun of you until you cry and then beat you up for telling you mom. They weren't friends, they were assholes. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't let myself. My father had asked me to be the man of the house and men didn't cry. I sat down where I was and pulled my knees to my chest. It had been three months since my father had passed away, and even through my mother tried her best, there were just too many of us for her alone._

 _Alone_

 _I always felt alone._

 _I punched the ground, and let a sob escape my mouth._

 _So much for being the man of the house._

 _I stood up and brushed off my pants before continuing my walk. Just another mile or so and I would reach home, probably around the time that I was supposed to get out of school. Mom wouldn't notice anyways, but that's okay. My sisters needed her more than me. I didn't mind it._

* * *

 _ **NORMAL P.o.V**_

 _Everything went dark, and then Mai was back in the astral plane that was beginning to get used to. She felt confused wondering what that dream had meant, and who it was about. Was it somehow related to the case?_

" _Mai."_

 _Mai turned around to see Naru walking towards her, smiling as he did. She felt her heart flutter and tried to keep the blush from her cheeks, "N-Naru. So I guess this dream was about the case. But what did it mean?"_

 _Naru placed his hand on the side of her face, and Mai jumped and how cold it was._

 _I feel like ice_

 _On a warm summer day_

" _Naru?!"_

 _Mai felt Naru's hand get colder and he looked up at her trying to conceal the shock on his face but not doing very well, "It's okay. You can do it."_

 _Naru didn't move his hand and it became so cold that it began to burn, "Naru what's happening."_

" _Wake up Mai."_

" _N-Naru!"_

" _Wake up Mai.''_

" _ **Mai wake up."**_


	2. Day 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt

MAI'S P.o.V

"Mai wake up."

I jolted in my seat and went to lurch forward only to be stopped by the seat belt. I immediately threw my hand to my cheek and felt the stinging cold that still resided there, which caused a shiver to go down my back. What had happened to Naru in my dream, what was he trying to tell me. I looked up to the front to see Naru and Lin had both exited the van and were out front speaking with the owner of the Suite. I looked at Naru and tried to see any sign of what the dream was about or if he was aware of it, but when he finally met my eyes he shot me an angry glare. My heart nearly jumped from my chest as I quickly tried to jump from my seat, choking myself again with my seatbelt. I struggled a little more and then managed to get untangled and nearly fell from the van as Naru opened the door.

"Mai I do not pay you to play around. Get up and start unloading the van. Bou-san will be here any minute to help you. Lin and I will be in the base waiting for you, Bou-san knows which room, so wait for him."

I turned around and placed my hands on my hips, "Why don't you just tell me what room it is?"

Naru slightly turned and smirked at me, "Why should I allow you to venture by yourself, Are you so eager to get lost already?"

I felt my cheeks get warm, "I don't always get lost thank you!"

Naru merely waved his hand in the air, "Do as I say Mai. I am your boss."

I stomped my foot, "Stupid Narrsicist!"

I turned around and unloaded all of the light things from the van and placed them on the ground. I waited for a few minutes before closing the door and sitting down blowing my hair from my face. I thought back to my dream and another shiver went down my back. Who was the person I had dreamed about, and what relevance did they have to the case? I knew I should tell Naru even though he had been nothing but mean to me, but what if it was just a silly dream?

I shuffled my feet on the ground and blew my falling hair from my face again.

What was taking Bou-san so long?

I stood up and opened the van again, then replaced all of the things I had taken out, mumbling grumpily to myself. Naru had said Bou-san would be here soon and I had been out here for nearly ten minutes. I turned and walked towards the hotel and didn't get far when I froze in my tracks. In the parking lot, closest to the door was Bou-san's car.

"What the heck!?

I stormed into the hotel lobby and walked right up to the desk trying to keep the anger off of my face. There was a plump older woman with big hair and rosey cheeks sitting there, and she gave me a smile that told me that she was a sweet woman.

"How may I help you sweet heart?"

I felt my anger melt away and I returned her smile, "Yes ma'am, I was wondering if you could tell me which room Shibuya Psychic Research is in?"

"Oh yes, the Ghost catchers, they would be in room 2a deary. Anything else I can help you with?"

I shook my head, "No ma'am thank you though."

I turned and made way to the elevator.

"Oh deary?"

I turned back, "Y-yes ma'am?"

The woman's eyes went dark for a quick second and then went back to normal so quickly that I thought my eyes were playing tricks on my, "Keep smiling that beautiful smile you have."

I nodded and stepped into the elevator that just arrived and waved at the woman as the door closed and I pushed the button to go on the second floor. The hum of the elevator was louder than I was expecting and caused me to jump, and then laugh nervously at myself for being scared so easily. I mean there had only been what, eight people my age die here, what was there to be scared of right? As quickly as the humming started it stopped and the door opened with a ding. I stepped out and looked at the door that was right in front of me that was labeled as G, with E to the left and I to the right. I took in the context clues and headed down the left side of the hall. As I got closer to the room I presumed to be the base I heard laugher erupt from it and felt my face get a little red. Weren't they supposed to be out there helping me?

"Oh Naru, would you like me to get you some tea?"

I froze and clenched my fist in anger, why was Masako offering to get him tea, that was my job. I stomped angrily to the door and saw Bou-san and John with their backs turned to me and Masako with her arms wrapped through Naru's.

"Ahem!"

Everyone turned and took first notice of me, shock registering through everyone's face, some recovering much quicker than others.

"Oh Naru, I'm sorry I distracted you making you Forget about Taniyama-san." Masako said placing extra emphasis on the word forget.

"Mai I am so sorry I forgot about you I was just..." Bou-san started.

"No no it's fine, now that I know where the base is I can bring everything up myself. Ha-ha. I'll be right back." I said trying to hide the pain in my voice."

"Mai..."

"I-I'll be r-Right back." I said quickly and then I turned and bolted from the room trying to put some distance between myself and Bou-san who was likely to follow. I knew it was silly of me to get upset over that, but the way that Masako had been on Naru and worded everything… it just made my chest hurt.

I looked up smiled at the different guests I was passing, and halted while quickly pushing the button for the elevator.

"Hey Mai, wait up!"

I turned and walked from the elevator towards the stair case that I believed to be down the hall. I just really needed to be alone right now until I got better control of my emotions. I didn't want to go off on Bou-san, and that's probably what would happen. I looked down and quickened my pace, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to leak. Lately I had been crying easier and over the smallest things.

"Oh, goodness. Are you alright sweetie?"

I looked up just in time to stop myself from running into an elderly woman with big kind eyes. She placed her hand on my shoulder and gave me a wise smile, "You need to make sure you watch where you are going. My old bones can't move as fast as your young ones."

I bowed quickly, "Yes ma'am I do apologize."

The woman gave me a nod and continued her walk down the hall, "The stairs are at the end of the hall of your right. Be good."

I took off in the direction the woman told me to and quickly took the stairs two at a time until I reached the bottom and ran through the lobby ignoring the curious look the receptionist was giving me and took off out of the door. I ran out to the van and quickly began to unload the equipment.

"Mai! Mai! You didn't have to take off like that, I'm going to help you unload the van now okay? I'm so sorry that I forgot about you!"

I felt a pang in my heart, "Bou-san chill, I'm okay I promise."

He came and took the stuff I had in my arms and sat them down, then pulled me into a hug, "Mai I'm sorry. Here I'll take care of this, you go to the base and wait for me. "

"Bou-san I couldn't…"

"Please. I really want some tea and no one makes it better than you do."

I smile and nodded feeling a little better than I did before, and headed back towards the hotel. I walked in and gave a wave and reassuring smile to the receptionist. I walked to the elevator that was on the verge of closing, but when the person saw me coming they re-opened the door.

"Thank you." I said as I stepped in and pressed the number two.

"No problem. Hey Miss?"

I turned and looked at a boy about my age with curly black hair and small blue eyes, "Y-yes?"

"Are you alright. I saw you run from the hotel crying a few moments ago."

I shook my head a little embarrassed that someone had seen me in my state of over reacting, "Oh I wasn't crying, I was just coughing badly ha-ha. Had to get outside to get some air."

"Oh okay."

The door opened revealing my floor and I took off leaving the stranger with a small wave. It was kind of nice that a stranger noticed I was upset, considering most of my friends probably didn't.

What was I saying, was I trying to throw myself a pity party? I really needed to get over myself.

I walked down to my room and tried to keep a smile even when I noticed that Masako had managed to get even closer to Naru. She gave me a smirk and held tighter on him making me feel as if tears were going to fall again.

"Hey Mai, should we go make some tea?" Yasu asked picking up on my sour mood.

"Naru doesn't need any tea, I just made him some." Masako said, barley hiding her smile behind her sleeve.

"Oh I saw the face he made when he drank it, I think he defiantly needs some tea Mai."

I giggled at the glare Masako gave him as he grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room waving to everyone as he did


	3. Let's begin

**_I do not own Ghost Hunt ^.^_**

* * *

 ** _MAI'S P.o.V_**

I trailed into the kitchen behind Yasu, mentally thanking him for getting me out of that awkward situation. My heart felt a pang as I remembered the way Masako was holding onto Naru, and my mind kept replaying her saying that he forgot me over and over. I let out a sigh but forced a smile on my face, I wasn't going to let Masako get to me this early in the case, I was going to make the best of this. Yasu let go of my arm as we made it to the kitchen and leaned against the counter giving me a soft smile.

"Wanna talk Mai?"

The tone of his voice made it seem like he was feeling sorry for me and it irked me to no end, "Talk about what? The fact that Masako can't make tea?"

At first he tried to hold in the laughter but it didn't last long, and he was soon clutching his sides laughing a lot more than I thought the joke had deserved, "Yasu chill, it wasn't that funny."

"Mai you don't understand," he said between breaths, "The look on Naru's face was priceless and Masako just sat there beaming at him the whole time. Even Lin turned around with a smile on his face. I wish you could've seen it!"

" _Yea to bad I was unloading the van_ _ **alone**_ _"_ I thought to myself as I turned and began to fill the kettle up and placed it on the stove. I forced another smile on my face and tried to make my tone sound light, "Maybe next time she volunteers to do it I'll let her."

"I doubt boss would let that happen, I know he….."

I turned around to see why Yasu had stopped talking and saw Naru in the doorway just staring emotionless at us. I felt my heart jump at how handsome he was by just staring there and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Yasu, I need to speak with Mai. Alone."

For once Yasu didn't make a funny comment, he instead nodded and gave me a thumbs up before scurrying out the door and leaving me alone with Naru. I looked him in the eye and he met back with his normal stare. Neither of us said a word and I felt my breathing increase as I became more anxious. I knew why he wanted to talk, he was going to get on to me for running out like I did, he was going to make fun of me for over reacting, or for getting jealous of Masako. I clenched my fists and looked down, preparing myself for the words but nothing came.

"Will you get on with it already!" I said a bit more harshly then I had meant to.

We stayed with eyes locked for a bit more when the tea pot's whistle gave me a reason to turn around. I turned and began to make the tea, when I heard footsteps and then silence. I sighed, grateful that he hadn't said anything but I also felt bad for yelling at him. He would have been right to say that stuff to me, I had let my emotions take over. Maybe I should apologize. I poured the tea into the cups and placed them all on a tray. Before I could turn around a hand reached around me and grabbed one of the cups, causing me to jump and let out a little squeak.

"Mai."

I turned around to see Naru staring at me, tea cup already to his lips. He drank the entire cup and then met my eyes again.

"It is quite unlike me to forget anything, and I regret what came of that."

He took another cup off of the tray and left the room without a word. I looked down trying to come to terms with what just happened, and decided I should make two more cups. One to replace the one Naru took and another just in case Naru wanted another. I mindlessly took care of everything as Naru's words kept repeating in my head.

' _I regret what came of that..."_

A big goofy smile fell onto my face. If I didn't know any better that would have sounded like Naru trying to apologize. Well apologize the best way that Naru could. I lifted the tray and made my way back to the base, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

* * *

 ** _MASAKO P.o.V_**

I sat patiently waiting for Naru to return to me. I was angry, no furious that he would leave ME and go after that stupid little girl. That's all she was, she was a kid. Of course she may be nearly the same age as Naru, however his maturity was well above her. He needed an adult in his life to make it easier, not some brat to make it harder.

The door to the base opened interrupting my train of thought, but I instantly forgot it when I saw who it was. He took his place beside me once again and I placed my hand on his shoulder, covering my smile with my sleeve. I felt him tense up under my touch and I felt the all familiar pain that he caused me. I knew that his heart didn't belong to me, but I felt as if I could persuade him to see me for what I really am.

"Naru, would you like me to get some more tea for you?" I asked trying to sound as sophisticated as I could.

"No thank you."

I went to insist, however before I could that clumsy girl burst into the base with a tray of tea. I tried my hardest to keep my temper from speaking. This is why he didn't want any tea from me, she always had to out-do me in everything.

"Mai let me help you with that." Yasu said jumping up and taking the tray as it began to tip.

I inwardly sighed, I was kind of hoping she would drop the thing. Then I could make Naru his tea and maybe he would see that I'm not just a medium, I'm a girl, a girl that he could love. Everyone continued to talk but I blocked them out and just continued in my self misery. I knew it was pathetic for me to feel this way, however there was something different about Naru. He was the first man I ever met who didn't see me as a celebrity, he didn't even think about it. He didn't treat me any different as he treated Ayako or Bou-san. I felt like with him I could be myself, I could be happy. But no, she just had to pick the only man I have ever had feelings for and she had to take him from me. And why wouldn't he pick her, she was so full of energy and life and she was uniquely beautiful.

"Ms. Hara and Mai will go see if they can sense anything."

"I do apologize, but what did you just say?"

"Wait what?!"

I looked at Naru in horror as Taniyama-san matched the look. Was he mad?

"Why isn't Ayako going with her?!" she shouted.

I looked at him for the answer as well but he continued to stare down into his black book, "Mai had you been listening to me instead of staring off into space, you would have heard me tell Ms. Matsuzaki that I wanted charms made before she did anything else. If you have a problem with how I set things you can go home."

"But Naru, wouldn't it be dangerous? All of the victims are in our age group."

He closed his book and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, "If the two of you had let me finish instead of shouting when you heard something you didn't agree with then you wouldn't have any questions. Bou-san, you and Yasu will set up the cameras and take the temperatures. Keep around the girls. Everyone meet back here in 2 hours and we will discuss everything we have found out."

I stood up and straightened out my kimono as Taniyama-san jumped and lead the way with the other two following closely behind her. Jealousy hit me again, everyone was so close to her and were always watching her making sure she was okay, but unless I was missing or already hurt, no one cared about me.

Wait what was I saying?

I mentally kicked myself and reminded myself that she was only looked after was because she was completely helpless. If I were them she is the one I would always worry about to. I was powerful, and I could take care of myself.

I placed my sleeve in front of my mouth and walked out the door to follow them, ready to go ahead and get this case done with.

* * *

 _ **It's been a while guys, hope you missed me ^.^ Hoping that this is okay, I really like how its going. Any-who R &R and have a great day!**_


	4. The Well

**_I do not own ghost hunt_**

* * *

 _ **Normal P.o.V**_

Mai followed closely behind the group looking around to see if she could try to sense anything. Why had Naru even sent her out to do this? Why hadn't he just let her set up the cameras like she normally did? What did he think was going to happen, all of a sudden and poof she was going to be able to see and talk to the ghost like Masako? She sighed and quickened her pace to keep up with the group who had somehow managed to get much ahead of her.

"So Mai, Masako, do you two sense anything?" Monk ask looking back at Mai giving her a smile.

Mai shook her head, "No I don't feel anything abnormal."

Masako stayed quiet and put her sleeve in front of her mouth like she always did. Monk didn't say anything back to Mai, but he did nod at her then stopped at the elevator doors pressing the button to the bottom floor.

"The first place were going to set the cameras is at the well where one of the victims was found."

Mai shivered remembering horrible pictures. She hoped that she wouldn't get any visions The last time she got visions of death it was way too scary for her. She paused as a visions from the last case flooded her mind. It had been something from a nightmare, and she hoped with every bone in her body that this case wouldn't turn anything like that.

"Hey monk, when did the first death here take place?"

"Well the case file given to us said that the first death took place about 20 years ago. However, that's only since this place is been built. About four years before this place opened a young boy died but the circumstances were unknown. Before that if you other deaths probably happened that went unknown due to the fact that this place was once an old forest."

Mai nodded her head and stepped into the elevator that had finally arrived, "Do we know if the deaths have anything to do with the first person? Or the boy who died before this place was open? Or maybe somebody was buried here and we built the building over it?"

"Not sure, but I bet we'll find out." Monk said giving her a big smile and messing up her hair.

She pulled away from him and stuck her tongue out playfully. He seemed to not pay much attention to her as the doors open and the rest of the group walked out leaving Mai behind.

"Guys wait up!" Mai shouted chasing after them.

* * *

 _ **MAI's P.o.V**_

I followed behind everyone walking to the lobby slowly looking up to smile and wave at the nice lady at the reception desk. She gave me a big grin and did a soft wave while dealing with one of her customers. I quicken my pace as I saw everybody was standing out by one of the backdoors waiting for me.

"Come on slowpoke!" Monk said was a big grin on his face.

I caught up and we ventured our way out through the backyard. There was a really pretty fountain, and a nice flower bed, but further away there was what looked to be a boarded up well.

"Is that…"

"Since that young girl died, they apparently have had that will boarded up to make sure no more accidents happen. Now, they don't think it was so much of an accident."

"How could they think it was an accident with the way her face was when they found her?" I asked slightly confused.

Monk shrugged his shoulders and then turn to Masako, "Do you sense anything?"

She threw her sleeve in front of her mouth closed her eyes and then shook her head no, "I do sense that something is here, but I can't see anything. It's almost like it's static."

I walked over to Yasu, who had been mostly quiet throughout all of this., "Wonder why that is." He said

I started to notice that the closer I was getting to the well the more nauseous I was beginning to get. Curiosity got the best to me, and I walked right up to it and touched it going against what my instincts were screaming at me. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore, and I begin to throw up.

"Mai, are you OK?" Monk said beginning to rub my back.

I did my best to back up from the well, I felt my stomach get a little better but not much. "I don't feel very good. I think I need to go lie down."

I don't know why I didn't tell them that I thought the well was making me do this, I just felt like they would think I was over exaggerating. Especially since Masako wasn't feeling sick.

"Do you need one of us to take you?" Yasu asked me with a worried look on his face.

"No no I'll be OK." I said to them giving them a soft smile. But when I went to take my first step I got extremely dizzy and almost fell over, barley being caught by monk.

"Yasu, i'm going to take Mai up to the room stay here with Masako. I'll be right back."

The next thing I knew monk had me on his back and was carried me back into the lobby. I don't even think I made it into the elevator before I passed out.

* * *

 _I jolted up and nearly fell off the couch. I looked up to see my boyfriend staring at me trying not to laugh. I gave him a sheepish smile, and tried to remember when had I fallen asleep._

 _"Hey sweetie. Are you just going to lay here while we unload truck?"_

 _I shook my head and stood up nearly falling back. I reached in my pocket and realize that I have the keys to the truck and that's why nobody had started unpacking yet. I gave him a soft smile again, "Sorry, didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. I should probably go and unlock the truck shouldn't I?"_

 _My older sister flopped on the couch and put her arm around me, "That would be a duh."_

 _" Your sister and I are going to stay in here and wait for you guys to start bringing stuff, then we can begin to unpack everything. You and Lee go and start bringing stuff up is that OK?"_

 _"Of course dear."_

 _I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked out of the room. I made it almost to the elevator when I remembered that I had left my wallet in my room. I had seen a nice little gift shop on the bottom floor with a pretty watch in it when I first got here. I thought to myself he would love that. I turned around and walked back to the room opening the door with my heart stopped. I watched as my boyfriend of two years today pushed himself away from my sister. I saw her shirt was halfway unbuttoned and both of them look heated. I wasn't stupid. I knew what was happening._

 _"Oops my bad, didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave you two be."_

 _I turned and sprinted from the room ignoring the two of them calling my name. I could not believe what just happened. Normally my boyfriend and my sister hated each other. They never even talk unless they had to. I was shocked, and heartbroken. I ran down the stairs, avoiding the elevator in case they would catch me. I barely made it out the door into the lobby when I smack straight into a kid my age._

 _"Oh god I'm sorry!" I said looking down_

 _"Are you okay?" he asked reaching towards me._

 _I nodded and said my thanks before taking off out to my truck. At first when they had insisted on Lee bringing his tiny Honda I had been confused since we had more than enough room in my truck. Now I was more than grateful._

 _Lee was standing out by my truck with his big goofy grin beaming at me and he began flapping his arms like a bird._

 _"Did you fall asleep or something!?" He asked walking towards me._

 _"Something like that. Hey, I have to run somewhere really quick, go chill in the room until I get back, Yui and Koran need to talk to you about something anyways."_

 _He waved me off and took off towards the hotel. I was grateful that he didn't ask any questions, and I quickly climbed into my truck and drove off. I didn't really know where I was going, and being unfamiliar with the area didn't help. I drove down the highway until I came up on a supermarket with a huge parking lot and pulled in._

 _"Fantastic. First day of our two-week vacation and my boyfriend and sister decide to hook up."_

 _I laid my seat back and threw my jacket over myself allowing myself to cry again and soon I fell into a dreamless sleep._

 _When I first work up I was confused, but then everything came flooding back and I began to cry once more. It took about five minutes to calm down but once I did I became angry. How could they?_

 _I started my truck and 9:30 flashed on my clock. I had been out here for three hours. I thought to myself everyone is probably really worried about me but then I realize I didn't care anymore. I didn't want to go back to that hotel, and if I hadn't been four hours away from home I would head there now. I sighed and put my car in drive and headed back to the place I know I didn't want to be but I had to face them eventually. Might as well do it now._

 _I pulled in the parking lot of the hotel and through my car in park once more. I wasn't ready. After about five minutes I force myself to get out and walked into the lobby, and with my luck the kid I had run into earlier was trying to walk out the door at the same time and I once again smacked into him._

 _"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I keep running into you don't I?"_

 _The boy laughed and then gave me a sweet smile, "You're fine, really. Are you OK now?"_

 _"I think so. It's… It's just been a hard day."_

 _The boy shocked me by pulling me into a hug, "I was on the floor I think you guys are staying on. I heard one of your friends screaming at the other ones asking them why they would do that to you. I don't know what they did, but you don't deserve it I know that much. I can tell you're a good person."_

 _I don't know what made me do it but I returned the hug the boy was giving me and begin to cry again, "My boyfriend… Well… The guy I have been dating for two years decided my sister would be a better girlfriend for him."_

 _The guy let go of me and gave me a sad smile, "Would you like to go hang out with me for a little while? I know we just met and all, but if you want to avoid going back up there I wouldn't mind the company. It gets lonely around here sometimes."_

 _I smiled and nodded at him, "Will your family be worried if you're not back up in your room?"_

 _The boy shook his head, "I don't have a room. My family owns the hotel."_

 _I smiled and he took my hand and let me out of the room to the back. We got to behind the hotel with there was a beautiful fountain and a small garden a little more of a distance was a well._

 _"Whenever I feel like I'm lost or lonely, I come out here and sit by the well."_

 _I smiled and continue to follow behind until we got the well where I sat across from him. Then everything went dark._

* * *

 _I shot up to find myself surrounded in darkness, what I had begun to call my astral plane. I looked around to see if I could find Naru, but he was nowhere to be seen._

 _"Naru? Are you there?"_

 _I didn't hear respond and then suddenly I felt like I was falling. The last thing I remember, was the sound of the girl I dreamed about crying._

* * *

 ** _Hey guys its been a while :D. Hope everyone enjoys this so far and there's more to come. R &R and have a great day._**


	5. The truth will set you free

_**I do not own ghost hunt ^.^**_

 _ **NORMAL P.O.V**_

Mai opened her eyes to see that she was still in darkness, but she also felt very warm. Her body feel all tingly like it was numb, but she realized she was laying on her hands and arms at a weird angle. She slowly pushed herself up and realized it was only dark because a blanket had been placed on top of her. As she moved it up she felt how stiff and sore her body had been, she slightly remember A dream, but it was kind of fuzzy. She sat up and looked around the room to see that it was empty, she was alone. Something about that made her feel bad inside. As she stood up she reach in her back pocket and pulled out her phone, checking to see if anybody had messaged her. She wasn't really surprised to see that she had no missed calls or messages though. She walked out the room looked on the hallways either way and saw that they were empty. Everyone had left her.

Mai shook her head, they had an investigation to do, they can't just sit around and make sure she's OK because she got a little sick. She laughed at herself for freaking out so easily and walked on the hallway towards the elevator to go back to the spot she had been before she fell asleep. Opening the elevator Mai was not surprised to find other people in it. She gave them a small smile and walk herself in the corner.

"What floor are you going to sweetie?" The older man asked her.

"lobby please." She said giving him a smile.

The elevator began to move and Mai tried once again to calm herself down. She honestly couldn't figure out what was making her like this lately.

"Don't be sad... Make new friends if they treat you bad…"

Mai jumped a little bit, was that her thought? Her friends didn't treat her bad. Everyone has off days, even herself. She kept telling herself that, but it still went back to that thought. She felt herself go cold and felt goosebumps form on her arms. She jumped as the elevator came to a stop on the first floor and the other people got out. Something told Mai to run, told her not to stay where she was, but before she could even move the door shut.

"Calm down Mai, it's just an elevator. You just have to go from the first floor to the lobby. You'll be…"

Mai fell to the floor as the elevator shot upwards at an incredible speed. It felt like it was going higher than possible for this hotel. She felt herself get nauseous and as suddenly as it started it halted to a stop.

"What in the world was that?!" Mai yelled trying to stand up.

The elevator shifted as if it was about to move again but instead it opened to a dark room. Mai froze waiting for something horrible to come out, but nothing did. After a few moments of nothing happening she decided this door was her only way out.

"H-hello?" She called out taking a few steps into the void.

The door behind her slid shut leaving her in total darkness. She turned around and tried reopening it but had no luck. She began to walk forward in a straight line, occasionally turning around to make sure the elevator was still there. After walking about thirty feet she saw a wooden door illuminated in the darkness.

"What in the world...?"

She slowed her pace not feeling like the door was dangerous but also it didn't feel safe. When she finally reached the door she reached for the knob and noted how warm and nice it felt.

"This is so strange. Where am I even at?" She asked herself aloud.

 _"I just want to show you something."_

Mai turned around trying to figure out where that voice had come from. It wasn't loud at all but it wasn't a whisper and it sounded like it came from everywhere at once. Mai began to back away from the door, suddenly feeling very panicky, but before she could make it very far the door opened and a shadowy arm reached out and took her hand. She felt warmth throughout her body and followed where the voice wanted her to go.

* * *

Mai had been walking down a narrow hallway for quite some time, but she was okay with it. The shadowy figure was still guiding her but it hadn't talked since they were outside the door. She didn't mind though, she was only curious to where she was going.

 _"We're here now Mai. I promise this isn't going to be dangerous, I would never hurt you. I just want you to know."_

The shadowy figure let go of Mai and she felt herself go cold, wishing for it to come back. She reached out to see if it was still there when her hand landed on another warm doorknob. This time she didn't even question it, and she opened it up and squinted as she walked into the bright room.

Once her eyes adjusted she realized she was outside, and was floating about twenty feet in the air.

"Yasu, I'm going to take Mai up to the room stay here with Masako. I'll be right back."

Mai looked down to see herself asleep on Bou-san's back, as he was taking her into the hotel.

"Why do we even bring her out here?" Masako asked throwing her sleeve in front of her face, "She can't see the spirits like I can and she's always getting hurt. If you all even cared about her you would keep her at the office."

Yasu nodded, "I hate to admit it, but you're right. She does always seem to end up hurt."

Mai felt her throat get tight, she had always felt bad about always getting hurt. She knew it made things harder for her friends, and this confirmed it.

"I mean besides her dreams is she really even useful?" Masako asked.

"I mean she does help out a lot Masako, just as much as you do."

"But when it comes to me I don't need Someone watching me constantly because I'm useless."

"She isn't useless!" Yasu said, beginning to raise his voice.

"If you say so, but I feel as if we would be able to get more done if we were constantly having to babysit."

Yasu opened his mouth, then shut it again and just nodded, "You're kinda right. Maybe we should talk to Naru."

Mai tried but failed to hold back tears. Babysit? They had to babysit her? She was useless. She watched as everything around her became dark, then she once again felt the warmth of the shadowy figure.

 _"I'm sorry I showed you that Mai, I just didn't think you should have "friends" talk about you without you knowing like that._

"T-thank you."

The warmth spread throughout her body and it felt as if she was getting a hug.

 _"Don't be upset my pretty. It's alright, don't hate them. I'm here for you anytime you need me. If you_

 _ever feel alone call my name and I'll come for you"_

Mai let a smile spread on her lips, "Thank you, but what is your name?"

 _"Call me Filos."_

"Filos? Alright, I can do that. Thank you."

The warmth left Mai, and she looked up to see the elevator door open and waiting for her. She walked in and hit the button to back to her floor, wondering if anyone wondered where she had went.

* * *

Mai woke up and saw the room was still empty. When she had returned to the room it was still void of life. She didn't know how long she had been gone, but it would have been long enough to where someone should have come to check on her. She ended up sitting back on the couch and somehow had managed to fall back asleep. Mai sighed, and stood up to stretch herself when the door to the base opened.

"Oh Mai, good, you're awake." Ayako said, and she slumped onto a chair with her arms full of papers.

"Yup." Mai said trying not to sound aggravated.

"Let me finish making these charms, and then I'll take care of you, ok?"

The work babysit echoed into Mai's head and her throat began to swell again. "I'm good you don't need to."

"Mai I insist, I just want to make sure you're okay."

Mai shook her head, "I am I promise, what is it Naru wants me to do?"

Ayako laid her stuff down and walked over to Mai placing her hands on her shoulders., "Stop being so stubborn, let me just make sure you're okay."

"I don't need you to babysit me Ayako, where is everyone else I want to go help!"

Ayako clenched her fists, "Fine, they're still down by the well. But don't come to me when you get hurt again."

Mai ignored her and walked out of the room. She walked over the elevator and smacked the button to the lobby floor a couple of times. When it opened Mai recognized the passengers as the ones who were in it before.

"What floor are you going to sweetie?" The old man asked her as he had before.

"Uhh, Lobby please."

This time the elevator ride was uneventful and she made it to the floor without a problem. The lobby was pretty much empty except for the receptionist at her desk reading a magazine, an old woman that Mai recognized, and that boy she had met earlier. They all acknowledged her as she made her way out the back door and to her friends.

"Mai, you shouldn't be out here!" Yasu said as the group walked towards her.

"I wanted to help." Mai said giving them a fake smile.

"I do believe that you have helped enough, we don't need you getting hurt again Taniyama-san." Masako said placing her sleeve to cover the smile on her face.

"I said I'm fine, I want to help." Mai said gritting her teeth

"Mai listen," Bou-san said walking towards her, "I know you want to help, but you need to go back upstairs and rest."

"I've done enough resting, thank you for your concern. I'm ready to help now."

Bou-san placed his hand on Mai's shoulder, but she shrugged it away causing him to frown, "Mai, Naru said he wants you to stay in the base until he gets back, I'm sorry but that's what is going to happen. We're just trying to look out for you."

Mai spun on her heels and began to walk back into the hotel, "Fine, I'll just go back to sleep. All I seem to be good at anyways."

"Don't be like that."

She ignored Bou-san and stomped her way into the elevator. She quickly hit the close door button, but not know what she wanted to do, she leaned against the wall. She didn't want to go back to the base and be doted on like she was a small child. Honestly, she just needed some time alone to think everything that's happened through. She looked on the key pad and saw the room for the basement. Beside it was a key hole, presumably so just anyone couldn't get down there. Luckily for Mai, SPR had been given a spare key to have access to it to investigate, and Mai had been the one in charge of holding said key while they were taking temps.

Well this was an easy decision. Mai turned the key and hit the button. The elevator hesitated for a moment, and then smoothly began to descend. Mai began to think about how weird today has been, and hoe off everyone had seemed since they arrived.

 _'The ghost'_

Mai let out a laugh at how stupid she had been. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner. The reason she had been so moody, why everyone had seemed so off. She had even met the thing earlier today. She felt the world lift off her shoulders, everything made sense.

"I don't know why I didn't realize it before."

The door opened and Mai walked out smiling, now all she had to do was talk to the ghost. When it had met Mai it had said it wasn't going to hurt her, and Mai knew it was telling the truth. She walked into the middle of the room and took a deep breath.

"Filos, I need to talk to you."


	6. Friend or Foe

_**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**_

* * *

 _ **Normal P.o.V**_

"So what you are telling me is that you are incapable of controlling your feelings?"

Ayako clenched her fists and looked to her lap, "No thats not it at all! I just..."

"You just disobeyed a direct order that I gave you."

"Mai isn't a baby, I can't make her listen to me!" Ayako said raising her voice a bit more then she had meant to. She looked up and met Naru's icy eyes, causing her to flinch and look back at her lap, "I don't understand why you're angry at me. It's Mai who wouldn't listen to anyone."

"I will be dealing with Mai once we find her, however you knew there was a spirit out here that we haven't learned much about at all, and you also know that Mai fits the discription of what it's after. I suppose I am also at fault for believing you are capable of keeping a sick girl at bay."

Ayako didn't say anything, trying to keep herself from crying. Naru was normally a jerk, but he had never been this mean nor had she ever felt so emotional. Naru didnt move from his spot, and Ayako figured he was waiting for an apology or somthing but he wasn't going to get it. About a minute went by of silence and Ayako felt her heart drop more and more, he was probably going to tell her to go home or somthing. he was right though, she shouldn't have let Mai just up and leave like that. As she opened her mouth to mutter out an apology the door to the base slammed open.

"Naru!" Bou-san said breathing heavily as if he had been running, "Naru I talked to the woman at the front desk about Mai."

Bou-san walked into the base and flopped on the couch next to Ayako, he gave her a crooked grin causing her to roll her eyes.

"Well do you ever plan on telling me, or do you assume I am able to read minds?" Naru said, his patience wearing thin.

"OH JEEZE BOU-SAN DID WE HAVE TO TAKE THE STAIRS?" Yasu yelled as he smacked himself into the door frame dramatically, "Though I do love watching you run from behind my love."

Bou-san made a face and grabbed onto Ayako for defense, "Keep away from me you!"

Naru slammed his book on his desk, "Well hopefully Mai hasn't been killed in the time that you all have been playing around. It's not like we'd know because none of you are doing your jobs properly."

Everyone went silent at the sound of Naru losing his temper, which only seemed to make him angrier. He wasn't raising his voice at them, but you could see the fire that was burning through his eyes, "Bou-san. What did you find out?"

Bou-san jumped up from the couch and put his hand behind his head, "Well, uh, the woman at the front desk said that she saw Mai get into the elevator. There aren't any cameras in the elevator, but she looked at the ones for this floor and Mai never got off here. She never got off at any floor actually, which means the only place she could be is either on the roof or in the basement. We ran up and checked the roof, and she isn't there so I came to let you know that were going back downstairs and hopefully the woman has found the matinence man by now and we can get into the basement."

Naru stood up, "Ayako, Masako, Yasu you three stay here, I want a record of everything that you've learned today. Lin, Bou-san, come with me."

"You want me to come with you?" Bou-san asked a little puzzled, but Naru didn't answer, and instead walked out the door.

* * *

"Filos?" Mai asked again, worried that he wasn't actually going to show up, "Please, I just want to talk to you."

The room got colder and a shadow began to manifest in the corner of the room. At first Mai was filled with dread and the sense that she needed to get far away, but then it was replaced with the warm feeling she felt earlier, and she knew that she was okay.

"Mai."

She nearly jumped for joy, "Oh Filos you came. I'm so happy to see you."

A chuckle came from the shadow, "I'm happy to see you to Mai, what is it you needed to talk about?"

She had nearly forgotten in her excitement, "Oh, uh well.." her dream popped into her head, "Are you the ghost that has been killing people? Did you kill a girl when her boyfriend cheated on her?"

The air got colder and a shiver went through Mai, "I have never killed someone. Those who died asked to join me, they said I was their only friend. I never killed anyone they did it themselves don't you understand! I don't know why it keeps happening!"

Filos was sobbing now and it broke Mai's heart, she felt awful for accusing him of hurting others, she felt that he was good, "Do..do you know if there is another ghost here?"

Filos went silent, and then the room became warmer again causing Mai to panic, "No please! Come back don't leave I need to talk to you!"

"Your friends are coming Mai, I will meet you on your balcony tonight. I will tell you all I know then."

"Filos..." but he was already gone, leaving Mai to feel empty inside.

"What were you thinking?"

Mai froze hearing Naru's voice behing her. She slowly turned around and saw the fury in his eyes, "I...I...I"

"You what? Were you trying to get yourself killed Mai? Get back up to the room, pack your things. If you can't listen then you are off the case, Bou-san will drive you home.

"N-NO!" Mai yelled, "P-please I'll listen, I just.."

 _"Tell him you felt bad that you couldn't help and you wanted to check out this area because the monk said it's where you would go next."_

"I felt bad that I was being so useless and I know I was being a nuiscence so i figured I could do temps down here to help. Bou-san said we were going here so I figured I could do it and then waituntil he got here."

Naru didn't blink, "So my order to stay in the base meant nothing to you then?"

"When I woke up Ayako said nothing about it. I figured monk was tired of babysitting me and said that to get rid of me." Mai said, tears falling from her right eye, "I just... I just didn't want to keep being useless."

Naru turned away and pressed the elevator button, but Lin and Bou-san continued to look at Mai, pity in both of their eyes, and for some reason that infuriated her.

"So.. what was the temp down here then Mai?"

" _24 degrees Celcius._ "

"Uhh, oh it was 24 degrees. Naru please..."

The door opened with a ding and all of them stepped inside, "Lin."

Lin grunted to let Naru know that he was listening.

"I was Mai under constant supervision until we leave."

"Understood."

Mai breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't even care if she was always being watched, she wanted to make sure Filos was going to be okay.

"This does not mean you are on the case Mai. When you are not being escorted places you will be in your room. You may be alone there if you so choose, but you will be locked in. Mess up again and you will never come on another case with me do I make myself clear?"

Mai nodded, "T-Thank you."

"And when we get back to the room..."

She looked at him, fear filling her body. What did he want, what would she have to do to make up for the trouble she had caused.

"Tea."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys sorry it's been so long, hope y'all enjoy! I'm going to be posting again real soon later today sorry for the short chapter**_


	7. Aldor

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT

* * *

 _ **MAI'S P.o.V**_

I leaned my head against my wall and continued to doodle on the paper Bou-san brought me. I had only been out of my room twice since i got here three hours ago, and it was to get Naru tea. I turned and looked at the plate sitting next to me and used the fork to move the food around. It was some american dish, with mashed potatoes, meat, and some sort of cheesy pasta. It looked really good, but my stomach was everywhere and I just couldn't eat. I couldn't shake the feeling that I couldn't trust any of my friends. I knew I messed up but is that any real reason to hold me captive in a room until we leave in who knows how long. The ghost wasn't even dangerous, of course they didn't know that. I should tell them, but I'm not even aloud in the base unless I'm bringing Naru tea. I sighed and put the plate of food onto the dresser nearest the door, they were probably going to get onto me for not eating but at this point I didn't care, I'm in my room there's nothing more for them to complain about. From the open window I could see that the sun was nearly set, that meant I would be able to talk to Filos soon, lucky for me they didn't think to lock the balcony door.

"Hey Mai.." Bou-san asked tapping on the door, "I brought you some dessert."

He opened the door and took one look at my plate, and disapproving frown forming on his face, "Mai, did you eat any of this?"

I shook my head, "I'm not hungry, I don't feel good."

"You need to eat Mai, you can't just go without food because you're mad at us."

"I'm on my period," I lied, "I'm never really hungry when that happens. I'm going to bed, Night Bou-san."

His eyes looked like he didn't believe me but he didn't question it, "Good night Mai, Ayako and Masako will be up here in a couple hours."

He slowly shut the door and I stood up and went into the bathroom. I turned on the light and saw how awful I looked, my eyes were dark and my hair was a mess. I turned on the water and ran it over my hands idly while becoming lost in thought. I felt weird, sad weird. My mom popped into my head for some reason and tears began to pour down my face. I just stood there silently crying wishing my mother was there to comfort me, it was an awful feeling one that I knew for quite some time after my parents deaths. But ever since I got this job got these friends, I've felt so much better. But now, it feels like they only stick around because they pity me. I don't know how long I had been standing there, but the water began to run cold and the sun was completely down now.

I could go see Filos.

I shook my hands dry and ran to balcony, nearly tripping over Ayakos giant suitcase, and saw that Filos was already outside waiting for me.

"You're here!" I said, trying to keep my voice down for fear that someone would hear me and would come lock the balcony door, "I'm so glad you're back Filos I missed you!"

"Mai.." his voice sounded sad, "Mai... I'm going to disappear."

My heart dropped, "W-What do you mean, you can't disappear. What's wrong?"

"You're friends, they're going to do a seance tomorrow. And when they find me they plan on..." his voice was choking up, "I'm so scared Mai, why would they want to kill me what did I do?"

I felt my entire body go into panic, "Can you leave this place?!"

"No, I've tried! There's nothing I can do they're going to kill me!"

My breath was quickening, I couldn't let Naru hurt him I just couldn't, "There must be something we could do?!"

"There isn't!"

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing I would do!" he said raising his voice a little.

So there was something?, "What is it you wont do?"

"It involves you, it's something I just couldn't do."

"Would it hurt me?" I asked ready to take anything to save my friend.

'' No, its.." he sighed, "If I were to take a small part of your soul it would disguise me to where they wouldn't be able to reach me with a seance. I would give it back as soon as it was over and it would be like nothing happened. I just feel wrong using something of yours like that."

"Of course you can use my soul!" I said without hesitation, "Especially if you're going to give it right back. I don't mind really."

"Mai you do understand that this is your soul we're talking about right? It's not a shirt you can lend someone no problem, it's a part of you."

I rolled my eyes, "I trust you Filos. I feel it in my heart that you are good. Use what you need, I'll make sure Naru doesn't hurt you."

It was silent for a few minutes and then it started to get a little warmer, "If you're sure its okay, I'll see you tomorrow night for it. Thank you Mai."

I smiled as he faded away, "No problem.'

I turned around and the happy feeling that was in my body vanished. Naru was standing in my doorway, his mouth in a thin line. How much had he heard?

"H-Hey Naru..."

He walked over to me and grabbed me by the arm, "Why didn't you tell anyone you found the ghost?"

I tried to pull away but his grip was to tight, "Naru this hurts please stop..."

"Answer my question." he said his looking cold, "How long have you been talking to it?"

Lin walked in and saw Naru grabbing my arm, "Is everything alright?"

Naru ignored him, "Answer me Mai, why have you kept it secret that you have been communicating with the spirit? How long has this been going on? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Filos wouldn't hurt me!" I said trying to yank away, but Lin came over and grabbed my other arm (Alot more gently then Naru) and they walked me over to my bed making me sit down.

"Is that his name?" asked Lin, "He goes by Filos?"

"Mai You are playing with a spirit, I told you if you messed up again you would be done. You're going home and you won't be returning to my office. I will send your final check in the mail. Lin will take you home in a few hours once were done with the exersism."

"No, you can't hurt him!" I screamed, thrashing around a bit, "He's harmless he won't hurt anyone you can't hurt him!"

By now the rest of the team had heard my screaming and were sitting at my door looking worried, but I didn't care. None of them cared about me they only felt bad for me. I was not letting Naru hurt my only friend, "Let me go!"

"Ayako, do you have anything to subdue her?" Naru asked

I watched Ayako run off into the base and I became more frantic. If they knocked me out they were going to kill Filos, they would be killing an innocent ghost for no reason, "Naru please! He won't hurt anyone you can't kill him!"

"He's already killed so many people Mai! Are you wanting to be next!?" he sounded almost frantic, but I wasn't stupid I knew that Filos was good.

"Need a hand?"

I heard Filos voice in my head and then a moment later the lights went out and both sets of hands let go of me. A warm hand grabbed me and lead me from the room. I made it to the elevator before the lights turned back on, and I caught a glimpse of Naru's face as the doors closed.

"Go to the basement, they cant get down there until the next maintenance guy comes back and that will take an hour." The shadowy figure said suddenly appearing next to me.

"But I don't have the key!" I said frantically knowing I was almost out of time before they got to me.

"Check your pocket."

I reached into the pocket of my shorts and felt the key that I knew wasn't there a moment ago. I put it into the keyhole and we dropped to the basement.

* * *

 _ **NORMAL P.o.V**_

Naru smacked onto the elevator button but it was no use, she was going to get outside. He tried his best to calm his trembling hands, and felt Lins hand lay gently on his back.

"Lin I need you to do the exorcism now! Before she gets hurt."

"Yes. But what will you do."

Naru reached into his pocket to grab the basement key and felt that it was gone, "Damnit! She has the key, she is in the basement. I'm going to get her, do the exorcism now!"

Naru ran to the stairs and took them by two. He wasn't much of a religious man, but he was praying with all he had that Mai was okay.

* * *

 _ **MAI'S P.o.V**_

The door opened and I ran from the elevator throwing myself onto the ground laughing. I had escaped, "Filos, thank you so much for that back there."

Filos was silent for a moment, "Mai, they are doing the exorcism now. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry, and thank you for the wonderful friendship you've shown me."

Tears threatened to fall, "Filos no, remember you can use my soul to hide."

"Are you sure about this Mai? Do you give me permission?"

I smiled and nodded my head, "Of course."

 _ **And just like that all happiness left my body...**_

"Hahahah...hahahahah... it worked"

The room felt like ice I could see my breath in front of me, and I felt like I was no longer able to get up I was to tired, "W-what are you doing?"

He continued to laugh, "And the best part is no one will get here until you're gone."

"What do you mean by gone? Filos what are you doing"

"Stop calling me by that stupid name, I absorbed him decades ago. You, my sweet little Mai, may call me Aldor. And the silly little exorcism they're doing, well it won't do much good because I'm not a ghost, I'm a demon."

I've never felt fear the way I did right now, i had just given a demon permission to use my soul, "W-what are you going to do? I asked terrified of what the answer was going to be.

"Oh that's simple, I'm taking your soul to hell where you can sit with all of the other special little ones that I've befriended."

"You said you wouldn't hurt me!" I cried, "You lied to me!"

"Oh no! I'm a demon, lying is sorta something I do. Now don't worry and sit still, I want this to be as painful as possible. And don't worry, I'll keep you awake until you die that way you won't miss any of it"

I can't tell you how long it was going on, but I could tell it was longer than what he was used to, because over my screams I could hear him cackling with delight. The pain was worse than anything I had ever been through, and even though the outside of my body was showing no damage I knew that I was close to being a goner.

"And you know the best part is when you die you won't even see your parents, because you're going to be spending eternity in hell with me. But don't worry I have lots of kids your age it'll be a blast."

An incredibly sharp pain ripped through my body and this time when I screamed blood shot out of my mouth. Everything was getting fuzzy, this was it.

"MAI!"

It was Naru's voice, I was so happy to hear it, the last thing I would ever hear. It was such a nice voice. I used my remaining strength to look over and saw a bright light shoot from Naru and things were swirling around Lin. I must be hallucinating all of this, but its a better way to go then looking at that demon, I would be seeing him enough once I died. And I guess this is what I get, for the way I treated my friends, no my family. I only hoped that they would be safe after this.

"Mai open your eyes!"

I barley opened them and saw Naru over my, tears falling from his face, "I can't lose her! I can't do this again Lin I just can't!"

I felt the warmth of his skin on me, this was so nice of that monster to let me have these last moments like this. I felt Narus lips against mine like he was trying to perform CPR, but I pretended it was a kiss instead. And that kiss is what I held onto as I felt myself fall into a deeper sleep then I had ever been in.

* * *

 _ **One Last chapter after this, which ill prop post today because it's done lol. Almost positive I'll have a second story to this. Y'all enjoy!**_


End file.
